thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Boom Boom
Boom Boom, real name Tabitha Smith, is a member of the New Mutants. A mutant, her powers are making energy 'time bombs' that can explode at will. History Tabitha lived a troubled past. Her father Michael Smith is a criminal and her mother is an alcoholic. When her mutant powers manifested, her father took advantage of her abilities to commit crimes when she was younger. She eventually found a home at the Xavier Institute, but her lack of discipline and mischievousness made her a troublesome guest. Tabitha's past came back to haunt her as her father had tracked her down despite defying his restraining order to commit one last crime. She unwillingly helped him in stealing a deposit of money gathered from Bayville High's carnival in exchange in never seeing him again. However, the Brotherhood intervened and stole the money, leading to a chase and confrontation with the X-Men. Tabitha was held hostage by Smith at knife-point in demand for the money while showing absolute disregard for her daughter, which he considered her a burden. Fortunately, Superman arrived and saving Tabitha and subduing Smith to be found by the authorities. Following her father's arrest, Tabitha was put on probation, since she hadn't been an entirely willing accomplice. The experience had convinced Tabitha that she doesn't belong to the Institute. As she was planning to leave, Superman give a heartfelt lecture to her, stating everyone may have problems, but they have a choice; Tabitha only let herself down by choosing it, or she can rise above it and become strong if she can choose for herself. Inspired by Superman, Tabitha decided to have another chance at the Institute. Powers and Abilities Time Bombs Tabitha can create balls of plasma, which she calls her 'time bobs'. These .boms. explode with concussive force. She can produce marble-sized 'bombs' which have little concussive impact and which she uses for playing pranks. THe amount of concussive impact depends on the size of the bomb she creates, and she can at least to some extence, controul the amound of time until it detonates. Personality Boom Boom is a free-spirited, mischievous, fun-loving, and occasionally absent-minded deviant who doesn't like being restricted by rules, much like the members of the Brotherhood of Mutants (canonically, she even joined them for a brief period because the rules of the Xavier Institute were too strict for her tastes). She is also very loud and not the slightest bit afraid to announce what is currently on her mind. Despite this, she isn't mean and is very social and eager to be around people who she likes or has grown attached to in some way. Underneath this casual demeanor, though, lies insecurity and loneliness brought about by her father's abusive treatment towards her and exploitation of her mutant powers for criminal acts. However, with Superman's help, she was able to overcome these issues and be more accepting of her friends at the Xavier Institute, and is deeply loyal to them. Relationships Family Xavier Institute Background Information Category:Characters Category:X-Force members Category:New Mutants members Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Women Category:Bayville Sirens